The Vanir
by Natasha Alhaurin
Summary: Tara has been Loki s friend since a long time ago...well probably more than just a friend, but now time has passed, they ve both changed. Although destiny brought them together, it will not be the same. Should Tara betray his friend to help the humanity or should she betray the humanity to help her friend?
1. Chapter 1

**The Vanir**

_Author: Ok so…I hope you like this please tell me what you think of this first chapter. I´ll just clear something so you don´t feel confused. Although is all written in first person, they belong to different characters, I´ll try not to involve a lot so you don´t get confused._

When you´re supposed to be death, but you´re not, when you´ve lived more than a hundred years against your nature, against your will, there comes a time in your life when nothing makes sense anymore. I´ve lost so many people, I have so many scars –literally, scars- that I don´t think I can keep holding on. I should have accepted his offer, now I´m lost without him, actually we are both lost without each other.

I kept staring at the TV; the knews showed what was left of Manhattan, all the ruins and ashes. I could only think one thing:

"This is my fault"

* * *

"So… what are we doing here anyway?" Everyone looked at me as if I´d just said a dirty word, so I just stared at the ground ashamed.

I just didn´t get it. Why did I have to be there? The avengers' tower was gigantic, but Jane and I could only use some very restricted area, especially me. Since she and Erick were constantly helping Stark and Banner, they were able to use labs, and other cool stuff, while I just could use the kitchen, the library-web and the room Jane and I shared, and in my opinion was more a research room with beds. The problem was that every time I tried to do some small talk she accused of been distracting and I had to get out. How in hell could she be busy every fucking time?

"Your thinking you have nothing to do here, don´t you miss Lewis?" Nick Fury had just entered the room. I nodded, but actually I wasn´t thinking just about _me. _Jane, Pepper, Erick, and I, was more like it. We were in what I liked to call the _avengers meeting room_. It had a large, glass table and some crystal boards. I had never seen that place before in my life and I really doubted Jane and Erik did.

"Well the reason you´re here, is for your protection?" He continued

_My protection? _ I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"Yes, your protection. Since it´s been confirmed that Loki had escaped from Asgard and is back in Earth…"He started

"What you mean with escaped?" Jane asked hysterically, looking at him and then at Thor, all the non- avengers had the same look on their face, probably I did as well.

"We wanted to tell you, but he wouldn´t let us" Thor explained looking only at Jane.

"Because we needed confirmation" Fury said, clearly annoyed of being interrupted "Now, we have him under arrest in a jail created by S.H.I.E.L.D that was made to keep extremely dangerous people, like him, but we need a reason of why he is here, but of course the man won´t say a word"

"He will escape" Erick warned us

"Of course he will, but we need to know how and when, and what he came back for" Steve Rogers answered.

Suddenly I noticed that the crystal board was now showing a picture of that Loki man; Caucasian, green eyes, black hair, kinda cute I must add, but something in him seemed really familiar to me. The voices of everyone else in the room stopped making sense to me, as I try to remember where I had seen this man- or well, God- before, and that´s when it hit me.

_Oh my God._

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_5 Years ago_

This was both boring and frustrating, the only reason I was doing it, was because of Tara, my roommate and Best Friend. We both coincided with the fact that a movie night would be more fun as a birthday celebration, but she had to go to that stupid dinner with her ridiculously rich family. Since the place would be full of all those neighbors she hated, she invited me and a friend to come as well. But now I was starting to regret it. Everyone looked at me criticizing my dress with their looks, except for Tara´s Mother.

"Do you want to speak to Tara, Darcy?" Her mother asked me, noticing how uncomfortable I was."They´re in the kitchen"

_They´re, _she was probably taking about the other friend she had invited, Stephen. I had never seen him in my life; she said they were friends from childhood. I thanked Tara´s mom and directed to the kitchen, the place was gigantic, and before I arrived I could hear some voices, Tara´s and a man´s voice.

"Why does every especial occasion has to be under the stars with you?" He was asking

"Because they are gorgeous. Don´t you think stars are the most beautiful thing you´ve ever seen?" She answered with her romantic and girly voice.

"Ah…no" He answered coldly at the very same moment I arrived to the door. In front of Tara was a tall man with black, long hair and was smiling sarcastically at that moment. But what caught my attention -besides the fact that he was kinda hot- was that he was extremely close to Tara, not in an almost-kissing distance, but still they were pretty close. _Oh, What if they were not just friends? Ok, awkward moment…._

"Hey Darcy!"she said noticing my presence"Am…this is Stephen Ray, I talked to you about him remember?"

"Oh yeah,right, hey there Stephen, I´m Darcy Lewis" I said approaching to them, who thank god, made some distance between each other.

"Yes I´ve heard quite a few about you" He said smiling politely at me. He was wearing a black suit with a dark green shirt that matched his eyes. He looked like a good guy, polite and handsome. But now that I thought about it…Didn´t she said they were friends from childhood? I swear I heard some British accent coming from him. Oh well, I would have time latter to ask about references.

"So, dinner?" Tara reminded us.

"Yes please" Stephen answered. And she guided us to the dining room.

-End of flashback-

* * *

_Oh My God._

"Darcy, are you ok?" Jane sounded concern. I probably kept staring at Loki´s picture for a long time. I couldn´t believe what I was seeing.

"What is it?" Thor added. I couldn´t find the words to explain to them what I was thinking so when I opened m mouth all that came out were stutters

"Well…am…I..I think…" I babbled

"Just say it Darcy" Tony Stark said out of patience

"Well, what you said about Loki coming back for something…I think I know who knows what that might be" I hoped it made sense to them.

"What are you talking about? How would you know who Loki is?" Jane was trying to find an explanation in all of this. I searched for the correct words to make a simple explanation, understandable for everyone. After a while all that I could say firmly was

"Tara Morgan" I saw confused looks all over the room, so I tried to explain myself "She was the one who introduced me Loki five years ago, nut she said his name was Stephen Ray. Tara and I were roommates and she said they were friends from childhood. I´ve only seen him like three times in my life but I know is he"

Nick Fury listened carefully, he seemed to have a struggled with himself, but after some time he realized it was his only chance

"Where is Tara Morgan now?" Fury asked

"Actually it is Dr. Tara Morgan, and we lost contact two years ago"

"What´s her specialization?" Banner seemed to be truly interested by now

"She studied psychology. And I believe she specialized in microexpressions and body language" I never knew what she saw in that, but she loved that career. She was a genius, if I had her level of intelligence I would be a scientist or something, like Banner or Selvig.

"I see" He muttered, know it all made sense to him, and a few seconds after everyone in the adopted the same expression, except for Thor and Steve Rogers. "And was she good at it?"

"The best" I wasn´t lying, she truly had a gift.

"I don´t get it." Said Thor

"Me neither, what if she was the best in psychology has to do with this?" added Rogers

"Is not just psychology, mix that witch microexpressions and body language, and if she was the best at it-"I started and was followed by Bruce Banner

"You can´t lie to her"

_Author: I hope it wasn´t too long, and of course that you enjoyed it. Please comment, I´ll explain more of Tara in the next chapter. I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

I kept staring at my reflection on the large mirror of the living room. I had mirrors all over the loft, placed strategically so I never had a blind spot. It had been two years since I just couldn´t recognize myself in front of my reflection. I passed my fingers through my black curls, it´s funny how something as simple as a haircut and dying my hair made me look as a complete different person. When I was blond I looked sweet and tender, unable to hurt anyone, know I looked tougher, stronger and crueler. I passed my right finger through my forehead feeling the scars that were covered by a fringe, the scars that yelled the truth about what I´d become, in a foreign language.

_Монстр_

_Monster_

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

_The 1800´s_

"_90…91…92"_

Most of us were already hidden by know, but I just couldn´t find a place I liked. Rocks, Fallen trees, trunks…but any of them were suitable for me. The Vanir kids had learned really fast how to play hide and seek, and they loved it, especially in the forest where it was almost impossible for us to find each other. Vanaheim was not that different from Earth; it had forests, constructions and animals, although with species and styles I´d never seen before. But what really differed Vaneheim from Earth, was that they didn´t expended their free time hunting witches and demons or fighting unnecessary battles.

"_93…94…95"_

I kept running looking for a place to hide. Every now and then I couldn´t help feel a little bit homesick, but then I asked myself if there was really a home to be missed down there. They had killed my mother for witchcraft and everyone who helped hiding me. Now I was in this other world living with Corin, the father I´d never met before.

"_94…95…96"_

There! I found a really tall tree, so I started climbing it as fast as I could, but my white, long dress didn´t helped much. When I arrived to a considerable high place I stopped.

"_97…98…99…100 _Ready or not here I come!"

The game started, some were found after a long time, and those who always chose the same place to hide were the firsts to be found. After about half an hour I was the only one left, everyone was looking for me, Acke trying to make me lose for the first time, and the rest trying to find a way to distract him so I could hide somewhere else.

"Tara, Where are you Tara?" Acke was singing. Oh no, I couldn´t lose today, I had a reputation to keep. I grabbed my necklace firmly. It was a chain with a blue stone in the middle. It looked like quartz, but for what it could do I knew it wasn´t

"You can´t hide forever Tara" Acke sang with mischief, damn what if he _did _find me? I looked at the blue stone. _ Oh powerful stone, please help win and send me…_

"Maybe you are under THIS ROCK!" He yelled as he lied down sharply to look under the rock "Nop, well maybe you are in this tree"

… _Send me far away! _ I thought when Acke pointed the tree where I was hidden. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was in a different place. _ Oh Lord what have I done? _ Sometimes I could be so childish... I had never seen that place in my life. I was in a dining room, with an extremely large table that was formally decorated; all sorts of delicacies lied before, daring me to eat them. I stepped forward, ready to grab a strange pink fruit, when I heard voices and sounds that made me see several people were coming in, panicked I notice the table had a large tablecloth, so I hided under the table.

"And that´s how I defeated-" A deep voice guy was saying

"Excuse me? _You _defeated them?" A girl interrupted him

"Well, you helped Sif" The guy corrected

"Brother, I think we all agree with the fact that Sif is the one to be applaud this time" Another boy said

"Stay out of this Locki" A third boy voice snaped

"Yeah, you only win when you cheat" Fourth voice.

And so they kept arguing, then chatting, then laughing for at least two hours, I figured out there were five guys and one girl. When they announced their retirement I felt relief.

"I´ll reach you in a minute" Loki said. Oh perfect I couldn´t stand this position anymore, my legs were already numb. But then something completely unexpected happened. Something grabbed my ankles with incredible strength and dragged me all over the floor until I was in the other side of the room. Then they - by that time I had figured out those things were Loki´s hands- grabbed my shoulders and forced me to stand up and lie against the wall. In front of me was a boy with black hair and green eyes, he seemed to be seventeen but I knew that he was way older. His left hand forced me to stay in my position because they were pressing my shoulders and with the right hand he was holding a knife that was slightly touching my neck.

"Who are you and who sent you?" He asked firmly.

"I´ll tell you when you stop threatening me" I answered

"How there you to talk like that to the future king of Asgard?"

"Oh, so I´m in Asgard?" That explained the weird dressing, well weirder that the Vanir´s one "And you must know you are threatening a princess of Vanaheim"

He seemed to be considering my words, and after some seconds he let me go.

"Forgive your highness"

"It´s Tara" I corrected him "And you must be Loki"

"So you were listening"

"I didn´t have much to entertain with, I believe Thor is your brother, so –excuse me for the rudeness- how can you be so sure you will be the king?

I had clearly infuriated him, so I added

"It's just an innocent question. I never introduce myself as future queen because I know my half brother will be the king"

Instead of fighting my logic, he changed the topic.

"How did you get here anyway?"

"With this" I showed him the blue stone

"A portkey" He looked amused to my stone "How did you get it?"

"My mom gave it to me three years ago, when I was still living in Earth, Midgard. She was been chased for witchcraft, and they would come for me later, so she gave it to me to escape to Vanaheim , where I would live with my father"

"What happened to her?"

"She was judge unfairly and murdered" Tears began to shed from my eyes

"I'm so sorry" He said with some guilt in his face for the treat he had given me. Now it was my turn to change the subject

"And you just talk about war like it was nothing?"

"Don´t you?" He seemed surprised

"Vanir don´t approve war. But I always wanted to learn how to fight, my governess said she would teach me but until I´m fifteen" He seemed to be considering something and then said

"You know, I could teach you a few things during this three years

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He nodded

"If you come back tomorrow at the same hour" I had never been so happy to hear something before.

"You know Loki, maybe in time we can become really good friends" As an answered he just smiled

**-End of flashback**-


	3. Chapter 3

I kept staring at the scars in my forehead; the word _Monster_ was echoing harder and harder every second that passed by. Only the ring of the doorbell woke me up of my daydream. I walked toward the door wondering who that might be, and when I opened it I felt completely confused.

"Doctor Tara Morgan?" It was a tall Black man with an eyepatch and blank expression, like nothing could ever scare him.

"Yes"

"My name is Agent Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D, and this is Agent Maria Hill" He was referring to his companion, a young woman with dark hair and blue eyes, same blank expression, and same upright position. "May we ask you a few questions?"

I noticed he had called me Doctor, and of course he introduced himself as _agent_, like if tittles were extremely important, also there was something in the way they were standing; Upright but a little retire from the door, and with their complete attention at me, they were prepared for anything. I didn´t know what they had meant with _S.H.I.E.L.D, _but whatever it was, they weren´t some kind of police, they were soldiers.

"May I know the subject?"

"I think you know who we are talking about Dr. Morgan"

_Who. _ Of course, they wanted to talk about him, about Loki, the friend I had lost two years ago just when I though nothing could ever pull us apart. I could have shut the door I pretend nothing had happened, or I could just say I didn´t know what they were talking about, but it would have been useless. All I could do was letting them torturing me in the worse way I could think about at that moment; remembering me that person I had so hardly tried to forget. I stepped aside to let them in; they waited for me to guide them into the living room, which was at the end of the hallway. I told them to sat in a couch and then offered them something to drink

"I´ll have a coffee" Said Fury. Maria rejected the offer.

Five minutes later I was sitting in front of them, preparing myself for the interrogation.

"We know you have a relationship with Loki" He started

"Actually it ended two years ago" I corrected him

"That´s funny, cause Miss Darcy Lewis said she broke contact with you two years ago as well"

_OH,oh_

I cleared my throat

"yeah… that´s just a coincidence" _Come on Tara you can lie better than this _ I though, so I added

"I was living in Iceland and decided to move to Russia, work stuff, so I couldn't contact with Darcy… maybe I should call her know. Now Loki is a different story"

"I´m listening" Said Fury before sipping his coffee, I sighted

"He and I had different ideas of what Earth needed. His idea of ruling it became obsessive at some point and I couldn't take it anymore, when he asked me to join him I knew that was it"

"He asked you to help him with his crazy plan?" I nodded "How did he had so much confidence in you, why wouldn´t he just made you?"

"That I don´t know, I knew why he trusted me though. We are friends from childhood"

"That´s impossible" Agent hill talked for the first time, she didn´t buy the childhood thing, and neither did Fury, but he hide it better than her. "He is more than a thousand years old, to knew him in his childhood you would need to be-"

I raised an arrow, now neither of them could hide the surprise.

"Technically he was a teenager when we met; I was the one who was still a child. We were in the 1800´s and I was 13 years old"

"So you´re Asgardian" Agent Hill suggested

"A Vanir, actually, from Vanaheim, my mother was from Earth. When I was ten she died and I moved to Vanaheim with my father in 1842, three years later I met Loki" I paused waiting for them to say something, but they didn´t so I continued "Time goes by different in there, I can´t really explain it, when I came back to Earth I was eighteen, but in Earth it was already 1915"

"Not a really good time to settle in" Fury said, I just shook my head.

"That´s why it´s my fault" they both raised an arrow " All he did, his idea of humans wasting their time in wars, never noticing that killing each other is never a solution came from me. I planted that idea in his mind, but unlike me he decided to do something about it"

Nick Fury asked some more questions about his plans, what he wanted, why he had come back… _wait what?_

"Came back?...but how?" I babbled

"That´s exactly what we wanted to know" He paused as he started to consider something "Actually that´s what we wanted you to do. We need you to decipher for us his plans; we know you can do that because of your relationship in the past and your specialization"

That took me by surprise I didn´t know how to react. They wanted me to help them get into Loki´s mind and tell them all his plans. That would involve seeing him, and a lot

"No, of course no"

"I´m sorry Dr. Morgan but we really need you and we can´t let you go that easily" Fury wasn't kidding.

_Shit._

Half an hour later we were standing outside the building. There was a black van, Fury opened the back door to let me in, a blond tall guy was inside. I wonder how long he had waited there, probably a lot, because as soon as the door opened he stood up with a mix of joy and relief on his face. I entered in the Van and some minutes later we were on our way to the _avengers' tower _they said. Apparently they wanted me to stay there for a while. This was going to be a mental torture, oh well, it can´t be so bad, at least the blond guy seemed nice… _where have I see him before?_

* * *

"So you must be Dr. Morgan" I said to break the ice

"Just call me Tara" She smiled nicely, showing me her perfectly white tooth.

I knew Tara Morgan could be a bad guy as well, but that didn´t change the fact that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had piercing gray eyes that gave the impression to change really easily from sweet to threatening, also a long, curly, black hair, but with a flat fringe. At first I kept staring at her, astonished for her beauty, but at the end I was just unsuccessfully trying to look for a defect in her features.

"Is there something in my face?"

"What? Ah… no, it's just" Damn, I cleared my throat, looking for an excuse for my behavior, at the end I just went for the true "You are a really beautiful woman"

She smiled politely, and thanked me. She seemed to be processing something in her mind and then she snapped her fingers

"You´re captain America"

"Well, yes that´s how many people call me" I was starting to flush

"Oh My God. You haven´t change a bit"

"Well, I was kinda frozen so…wait changed since when?"

"Before you disappearing like seventy years ago. Oh my god, I´m such a fan of yours. I saw you once in 1943, but I don't think you remember me, because I wasn´t the only one and I was in the other side of the street, besides I was a blond back then" She was right I didn´t remember her, probably I didn´t even looked at her. Damn, I would never forget such a beautiful face

* * *

I couldn´t believe I was chatting with Captain America, I forgot everything. It was like I was back in the 40´s, the only problem with it, was that Loki was in almost all my memories, so I had to edit a little bit my stories before telling them out loud. When the car stopped I had return to be the old me, the Tara I was in the XX century. What Steve Rogers never noticed was that for more that I effort to just listen at him with any other face in my mind than his, a memory came over and over to my head

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

1944

"I don´t think this is something friends do" I told Loki with my head lying in his nude chest

"This definitely isn´t something that friends do" He answered while his fingers played with my hair

"Well then, we shall not be friends"

His fingers stopped for a second

"Then what are we?"

I approached my face to his and just before my lips met his I whispered

"This"

-END OF FLASHBACK-


	4. Chapter 4

There must be something magical with motorcycles, the way they made me feel free was just unbelievable. I let my black Harley Davidson accelerated a little more as I smiled for the feeling of freedom and happiness. I just couldn´t stand been in the avengers tower; everyone looking at me like I was some kind of traitor, even Darcy who wouldn´t even look at me. The only one who treated me like a human was Dr. Banner, he was actually really interested in my specialization and he even talked to me about his work with gamma and his _accident, _also he was the only one who knew about the scar in my forehead, but I didn´t tell him how I got it, and he was really comprehensive about it. Probably that´s why they weren´t looking for me, he must have told them that was just some childish impulse and I would come back after a couple of hours, which was the true.

That morning, when I entered to the dining room Jane, Darcy, and Thor were whispering about something and in the moment I came in they shut up. _That´s it_ I thought, I left the dining room and escaped from the tower, I took a cab and went back to my loft to get my Harley Davidson, and I had been driving it ever since. Four days, I had been four fucking days and everyone –except Bruce- were treating me like the bad guy, Steve used to be the exception but when two days ago I had made a light bulb explode to scare him a little, he freaked out and got really mad with me. He thought I was just like Loki, they all did.

I headed to the avengers´ headquarters after driving for a while. When I arrived - I managed to put my Harley in Stark´s privet parking lot- Nick Fury was waiting for me in front the elevator, with his arms closed. _OH,oh_

"Doctor Morgan"

"Nick" I smirked

"First of all, you must address to me as Agent Fu-"

"Yeah, titles are extremely important to you, and so is your 5 o clock´ black tea"

He raised an eyebrow confused

"You have a stain on your shirt, which means you drank it in a hurry, my bad, and by the way I know you don´t like it, but there is a reason you're doing it, so who´s the lucky lady?"

He was shocked for a couple of seconds, until someone behind me laughed. It was Banner, and Stark was beside him.

"I told you she had a gift." Banner said proudly, like he was talking about a daughter.

"Yeah, well in that case you can stop profiling me, and start working in your interview which is in two hours"

"what!" That was so unfair, you can´t just visit Loki expecting to get all the answers to your questions, you need preparation, a _plan of attack _and Fury knew that.

"What you heard, go with agent Romanov, she will give you the list of questions that need to be answered by him, you can take sessions you need, but we need to start right know"

"Yeah, I will take you" Stark said to my surprise. Banner came as well. We entered in the elevator Fury was blocking some minutes ago and pressed the number , someone was an Atheist. And while the elevator was lifting he said

"By the way, hiding your Harley in my privet parking lot, so not cool, Jarvis notified it to me as soon as you left the place, but don´t worry we can use an extra piece"

I peered at him

"What?"

"You are suddenly been nice to me, why?"

"I don´t know, I think I´m starting to like you"

"So, you feel identified with me?" I laughed

"I never said that" He said defensively

"No but you meant it. Come on; proud, smart, attractive, proud, a little insane, you totally identify with me"

He just smirked to let me know he agreed.

The elevator opened and we entered to a room with a gigantic window, New York could be appreciated with no problem form there, the view must be beautiful at night. There were also some couch and a drinking bar at the end of the place. This was a huge living room. Sited in one couch was Natasha Romanov, alias Black Widow. The rest of the avengers -except Banner and Stark of course- were with her, they were talking and as soon as the doors of the elevator opened all of the avengers in the couches shut up. _Here we go _I thought.

All of them stared at me, defensively. I pretended I didn´t care and directed to agent Romanov

"So… are you gonna give me the questions or what?"

"Excuse me?" She asked offended

"Fury said you had the list of things I had to figure out in the interview that will be in about two hours" I said as if I was asking for the weather "So do you have them?"

"Yes, I´ll tell you in the jet" She said coldly

"Jet? How far is it?"

"Far" Hawkeye said as he stood up to finish the conversation. Natasha started walking and the rest of the avengers followed them. Stark shook his head in Natasha´s direction as if to say _let´s go._

I followed them until we were in Stark´s privet parking lot. When we passed by my Harley Davidson Steve frowned his forehead and asked

"Stark, did you just buy a motorcycle?"

"No, that one´s mine" I said, and he turned around with his forehead still frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Thor interrupted him

"This is exactly what I mean" He pointed at me with his left arm "How can we trust someone that does whatever she wants, whenever she wants"

"Well, do you trust me?" Tony stepped in

"Yes but…"

"Then, you can trust her" I couldn´t believe he was actually defending me. Good, at least I had the support of two of them, too bad it would not last. Stupid plan.

We arrived to the jet and just some minutes later we were over New York. There was an awkward moment when everyone was quiet, until Tony looked at me and said from his sit

"Nice outfit"

"Thanks" I was wearing a white v-shirt, a motorcycle jacket, jeans and large, black boots with laces and high heels. I always wore those boots and a leather jacket. Well, with always I mean the last two years. After my comment was a large pause that Natasha used to direct to me

"So, what we need you to do is get into Loki´s head. We need to know why he came back to Earth; the reason he let him get arrested, what´s his next move, who´s with him and find out a way we can stop him"

"Anything else?" I asked while I made mental notes

"Yes" Steve said "Figure out if this has something to do with the teseract" I nodded again, if only they knew what was about happen.

A couple of hours later, we were in the jail they had talked me about. It was large, but it only had one floor, as soon as we entered I knew why it was. There was an elevator, Nick Fury and Natasha guided us and when we entered, Fury wrote a combination of numbers is a panel, 5601, and then used the eye scanner. The elevator went down, the prison was underground.

We were going lower, and lower and lower. When we the doors opened I sigh with relief, I thought for a second I was going to suffer a nervous breakdown or something. The hallway we were walking in was totally white, even the floor was white, and the bright light was extremely strong, many of the avengers shut their eyes firmly and opened them again to get use to the new illumination. We turned right, then right again, and finally left.

"Now all of you follow me, except for your Doctor Morgan" Natasha ordered

"Why?" I asked, starting to panic for all the white around me, even the doors where of that color. Shit, Loki must have gone mad in here.

"Because we need you to feel confident enough at the interview" Fury assured

"In that case I want Bruce to come as well, he is the only one I trust" I ordered.

Natasha glanced at Fury, who seemed to be considerate the idea, and then nodded. Barton stepped forward, separating from the rest of the avengers. Natasha opened one of the doors in the hallway, and we were able to see a living room. It didn´t have a window but at least it wasn´t white like the rest of the place. They all entered, living Dr. Banner, Fury and me in the white hell. Fury opened the door on the other side where I could see a window showing an interrogation room, just like the TV shows. In the window I could see Loki sited on a chair looking directly to the crystal, to us.

"Take all the time you need Dr. Morgan" Fury encouraged me.

I swallowed. Seeing Loki after all this time was really crazy. I felt something funny in my chest and I though air was missing in my lungs lots of flashbacks started to invade my mind and I considered the idea of running away, but there was no turning back now. Oh shit, what was I doing? I felt guilty enough knowing I would somehow betray Banner, but betraying Loki… I would never forgive for that, but it was necessary. When I looked at Fury I noticed he was talking

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He said, I´m going with you" Natasha said. When had she come back? I was usually not this way, I hated the effect Loki had in me sometimes.

"ah…right" better that way, with Natasha I would keep my cool a little.


	5. Chapter 5

At first Loki didn´t notice me, because when Natasha opened the door of the interrogation room, he didn´t turn to face us.

"So, Natasha, ready for another unsuccessful interview? I have already figured you out. There's nothing you can say to make me talk"

"Well, we disagree, at least I do, don´t you Tara?" Natasha asked me with a smirk

As soon as he heard my name, he turned around and looked at me, I had to effort really hard to keep my face neutral, seeing him again was suppose to feel like a relief, but instead I felt breathless, and a little scare to. For two seconds there were a lot of expressions on his face; surprise, remorse, anger and confusion.

"Hey there" I said when I was sure I could talk without choking.

"I should have been able to predict this" His expression stilled neutral but his voice vibrated a little for the shock

"Yeah, but you didn't. That makes a score of two for me and zero for you" Natasha answered with fake pity.

"Can you just leave us alone?" I was sick of Natasha at this point; she helped to reduce me the impact of meeting with Loki, but know she was just making the ambient heavier. She looked at me firmly and shook her head.

"I don´t think so, Tara. Fury may trust you, but I don´t"

I rolled my eyes

"Fine then" I took the sit in front of Loki and Natasha stood in the corner, lying on the wall of the part of the room that was behind Loki, so he wouldn´t see her.

I looked into his eyes, his deep, green eyes. I couldn´t believe I was seeing him. He wasn´t the Loki I used to know, his hair was a mess, his clothes a little worn, his skin really pale, and his face –the only part with enough skin visible- had a couple of bruises. _Oh Loki, what have you done?_

*************************FLASHBACK**************************************

**2 years ago, Ireland.**

I was finally back home. There was a storm outside and arriving home was a real triumph, in times like this I wondered what the hell was I thinking when I bought a house in the outer part of the city. It was built to be a country house, but I had totally fell in love with it, and I decided to buy it and I had been living here for the last ten years, but only Loki knew that was my true home. Five years it did was my country house, I lived in New York, where my mother lived, although actually it was the great, great, great, granddaughter of my cousin Hayley pretending to be my mother. When I stepped in the living room I didn´t notice anything wrong, but then I turned on the lights. Loki was seated in a couch dirty, bruised and with tears marks in his cheeks. I screamed for the surprise

"Loki!"

He had his head down and when I shouted his name he faced me and whispered

"I´ve ruined it, Tara"

"Loki, what are you talking about?" He had promised six months ago, that he would come back in a few weeks, when didn´t show up I knew something was wrong, but he had made me promised I would never follow him to Asgard. Now he was back made a mess with a disappointed look, he looked like he had committed the worst of the crimes "What have you ruined?"

"EVERYTHING!" he roared making me jump, know I was starting to panic, he must had noticed because he added "I´m sorry, you must fear me now, or hate me like everyone else does"

"Loki I would _never_ hate you. What have you done?"

"Follow my nature" he looked me in the eyes, his were full of tears "I´m a monster Tara"

Then he told me everything; his true heritage, faking his father death during his brother exile, taking over the crown, trying to kill a whole race and his brother and faking his own death. I listen carefully without judging; at the end I could only say

"Loki, I´m sorry, but I still don't see you as a monster"

"You are just saying that to comfort me" he snorted

"And because I mean it" I took his chin in my hand and added "You may be the bad guy, but you´re still my hero"

He looked at me fondly and then kissed me; it was a sweet kiss I returned.

I wish that sensation of comfort had last more for both of us, but some months later we would split again, thanks to his hunger for power.

*********************END OF FLASHBACK****************************************

To make him open himself at me, I had to open myself at him first, that´s how Loki worked. I started talking him about me moving to New York and how much I loved it. He tried to keep a blank expression, but there were always small details that revealed that he was interested in what I was saying. I was just talking him about how much I enjoyed contemporary art, when a loud bom-explostion like sound interrupted us. I looked at Natasha and she talked to Fury through her walkie-talkie

"Fury what was that?" no answer. She tried again, at least three times but no one responded "I´m going to see what is it, Morgan stay here with Loki"

She directed to the door but just when she had her hand on the doorknob she shot off thanks to another explosion detuned to open the door, and hit the wall of the other side of the room to then slide to the floor unconscious.

Then five people entered to the interrogation room with all sorts of weapons, I only knew three of them. The taller and stronger one, James Armstrong was holding an SMG, when he saw me he grinned and said

"Congratulations _Sicca, _we though you would never get this far. We thought you had betrayed us"

Then he took his SMG and he pointed his gun at Loki who had his wrists and ankles chained to the table and chair and could do nothing but look at me with an expression of terror.

_Author: Sicca a nickname for Tara, you´ll later see why _


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok I have to warn you: there´s gonna be blood in here. A lot, but it will get back to romance in the next chapter._

* * *

"Stop" I ordered to James, who arrowed an eyebrow and then stopped pointing the SMG at Loki.

"What is it _Sicca, _wanna blow the man´s head yourself?"

A woman I knew as well, giggled. She was really high like Loki and Thor, but also had a good body, and she was black with silky hair and green eyes. She was the only woman who´s beauty could compare to mine, and that made me jealous.

"Don´t be stupid, James. If you really want the tesseract we must take him alive"

James sighed, knowing I was right and lowered the gun.

"What should we do to her?" The black woman asked with her British accent. And in the moment she stopped talking; Natasha pouted and moved her head. "She´s recovering"

"We can see that, Kendra. Take her as well" James ordered

I could have told them that she would snapped Kendra´s neck if she touched her, but I didn´t. She approached to Natasha and squatted, then with an evil smile she grabbed the spy´s hair with strength ready to drag her through the floor, but as soon as she felt Kendra´s hand on her hair, the read head woman hit Kendra´s throat with her wrist, making this one choke and lose balance, falling to the floor.

Kendra moved back, well _dragged _back, and then I was able to see the reason the stroke had hurt her so bad; in her neck a necklace of blue quartz was hanging. She was wearing _my _portkey!

That was it. I never planned to follow them with Loki as our prisoner, when I acceded to deliver the God to them I never thought I was gonna see him again, but know here I was in the middle of the people that had tortured me for two years and forced to join them, and the man who had took care of me and not once hurt me on purpose. It was really easy for me to decide a side.

It was time to show them what my golden bangles were for. I extended my right arm, as if I was waiting for something to fall from the sky into my hand, and half a second after a sword appeared in my hand.

It was a black, sawed Falcata, with purple decorations in the handle. As soon as I had the handle in hand I threw the falcata to Kendra´s chest and taking advantage of the second everyone was in shock I extended my arm again and got my sword back.

"TREASON" yelled the third person I knew, he was already like 53, a Russian man that needed no weapon to kill someone.

When he shouted everyone pointed their guns, knives and SMG at me, I wasn´t sure if they did it because they appreciated the life of the woman bleeding out on the floor or because they only wanted to kill me.

I took advantage of the situation again, they were formed in a semicircle, so I threw my Falcata and it collided with the neck of the man standing at the right end of the semicircle, but the sword didn´t stop there, it continued its journey following the semicircle, colliding with necks, cutting heads. It all happened so quickly that only two of them could lie down fast enough to avoid the blade. When the sword came back to me, the men hadn´t recovered from the shock. But then one of them stood up holding his knife firmly and ran to Loki, ready to stab him. But I threw the Falcata to the survivor as well. Then I turned to face the last one a complete stranger to me but as soon as I saw the scar in his forehead that said_ мясник_–butcher- I knew he had to die as well. I extended my left arm and another falcate appeared

"woa, You have two of them?" Was all the butcher was able to say, before I crossed the swords and stabbed his chest.

Then it was over. They were all dead, but it didn´t make me feel better, actually I felt worst. I dropped the swords without wanting to believe what I'd just do and they faded in the air. When I could control myself I made one of the swords re-appear and cut Loki´s chains but I didn´t look at his face, I just couldn´t look at him. I wasn´t the Tara he remembered. But he took my chin in his hand to force my eyes to meet his.

"You´re tougher, and meaner" he observed

"I´m sorry" I whispered

"Tara, what happened to you?"

Before I could say anything I burst into tears and let him hug me. I still felt safe in his arms, when I recovered I would tell him –or all of them- the whole story, but now I just wanted him to make me feel safe and warm for the first time in two years.


	7. Chapter 7

******************FLASHBACK*******************************************

_**1 year and 6 months ago**_

I opened my eyes but I couldn´t see anything. My head hurt like never before in my life. I tried to move but I couldn´t, I was tied somewhere… I was tied in a chair, but with what? Whatever it was it couldn´t be strong enough that I couldn´t break it, so I started contorting, but a deep sound, like a dog´s growl was enough to stopped me.

"Oh, I wouldn´t try to run away if I was you" It was a male voice with Russian accent "The dogs doesn´t like moving things"

"Where the hell am I?" My voice was rough thanks to the lack of water, and low thanks to the pain in my head. I felt like I had been beaten and kicked and scratched several times and then forced to sit on a chair with a bandage in my eyes.

"Oh, starting to get curious right honey? Take the bandage off James"

I heard steps and someone started untying the bandage wildly, pulling my hair. When the piece of clothe was off, I could see where I was; A big room with no windows and without the appropriate illumination, like a storage. Around me were three people; a black woman, a man with brown hair –James- and a man in his 50´s, tall with some blond hair, the Russian one. Next to the wall there were some pit bulls chained. The Russian guy smiled at me with grim.

"What am I doing here? Also what does it always has to be Russians?"

He ignored the second question and directed to the black woman "Show her, Kendra"

She walked toward me with a carpet in her hands, when she was in front of me, she withdraw something for the carpet and then showed it to me; I was staring at the image of a blue cube.

"And that it…"I started

"It´s called the tesseract, it provides infinite energy" The woman had a British accent, something that made her look really interesting.

"Ok noted, but anyway I still don´t get how I am going to help you "

"Wait dear Tara, patience is the clue to everything" The Russian guy said did he ever stop smiling? He was starting to freak me out.

The woman hided the paper and then showed another picture, Loki´s picture. I didn´t know why they had linked up Loki, the tesseract and me, but it couldn´t be something good, my heart started to beat wildly. The last time I had seen Loki he had exhort me in his plans of world domination. What if Loki was looking for the tesseract? What if he _had _the tesseract? What should I do then?

"What does he has to do with this?" I didn´t bother in ask him why he knew my name, that didn´t matter anymore, I was so close to figure this out, but my conscience kept screaming that I didn´t wanted to.

"Well, this young man" He started, this man obviously wasn´t aware that Loki and I were way older than him "Has in his possession the tesseract we crave so much, and you my darling are the only one who has the power to take it away from him, since you have access to places we don´t"

_Shit. _Were they talking about Asgard? I tried to control myself, _stay neutral _I told myself _try to stay neutral_

"Such as…?" I inquired

"Wherever he is hiding, he knows what he is doing cause is not easy to hide from us" James was speaking for the first time "And also of course, his heart"

"That is some kind of advantage we cannot just waste" The Russian guy smirked "I haven´t introduce myself by the way, I´m Ivan"

"Tara Morgan" I introduced myself although it wasn´t necessary"

"I know, you told me that yesterday" What? I didn´t remember such thing" But you deserve a grater name, those swords speak for you my darling, I´m gonna call you _Sicca"_

_***********************_**END OF FLASHBACK***************************************

"So the tesseract, that´s what they wanted" Fury said in the paused I used to breathe and get back to reality.

We were in the living room of the jail, I was surrounded by the avengers, some inquiring, others angry others just confused. And Loki, I told them I wouldn´t say a word if Loki wasn´t present, he was trying to keep a black expression but every now and then I could see microexpressions telling me that he was worried of what I could have done.

"Yes, that´s what they _wanted"_

"What changed?" Thor asked

"Well… I have a theory, that they don´t act on their own, I think someone is manipulating them, because a year and a half ago they craved the tesseract, but now they wanted something else"

"Me" Loki agreed talking for the first time. Everyone looked at him; he was staring at me with a preoccupied look "It´s…_him _they made a deal with _him"_

I nodded, I didn´t know the identity of this mysterious man, but for the way Loki talked about him I knew it was someone to fear, he only mentioned him to me once, when he asked me to join his army, but he never said the price was the tesseract. After a while Bruce broke with the silence in the worst way possible

"You said that one of them had a scar?" Bruce asked Natasha, and I froze

"They all did, some of the corpses in their arms, others in their hands a couple in the forehead…wait" She turned to face me. _Oh shit_

"Tara what does it means?" Bruce asked me with a worried look

"What are they talking about?" Loki asked, the word _scar_ had an instant effect on him, he was holding firmly in the chair he was sited, although there were some chains to hold him, Natasha and Fury reached for their gun.

"It´s nothing" I said with a convincing voice, but Loki knew what an excellent liar I was and didn´t relaxed, he couldn´t stand the fact of someone hurting me. He could be such a sweetheart sometimes, even if he tried to deny it.

"Lift your fringe then" Natasha dared me.

I had no choice, I obeyed and then all could the Russian word written in my forehead with a knife.

"What does it says?" Stark asked frowning

"Monster" Natasha responded with a Russian accent.

Loki was red by know

"They did this to you?" Loki looked like he was going to killed someone

"Loki, they are already dead" I reminded him.

"Ok, that´s it, we are sorting him back to his cell, Dr. Morgan you and I need to talk, and maybe you´ll come back tomorrow" Fury was stood up, and so did everyone else. Loki was guided by some guards while we waited standing in the living room.

"I don´t think your relationship is just a friendship" Barton suggested, he wasn´t the only one who thought that, but the only one who dared to say it out loud

"You wouldn´t get it" I answered looking at the frame of the door Loki had walked through some minutes ago

"Trust me, Dr. Morgan, I do" Was his answer and I swore I could see a dim of surprise in Natasha´s eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_YEI IM BACK! THAT WAS A LONG BRAKE I KNOW, BT HERE I AM WITH MORE CHAPTERS. PLEASE COMENT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._

******************FLASHBACK*-*********************************************

I woke up again with a strong head ache, everything was fuzzy and it took me some minutes to remember where I was, that stupid storage with those people that wanted me to get some tesseract thing for them. I tried to move but my right ankle was chained, in the same spot where minutes ago -maybe hours maybe days I didn´t know anymore- a pit bull dog was…

_Wait a minute if I´m here where´s the dog?_

A deep growl was my answer. I shivered, that wasn´t the only dog unchained, there were all unchained staring and growling at me. I was a demi-goddess but somehow these people had figured out a way to beat me and hurt me like I was a simple mortal, but how?

"I see you woke up" A man´s voice said._ This voice, I know it but from where? _ I raised my head, the storage had to floors and the second one had a balcony where the first floor was almost complete visible and some parts of the second floor were also visible for the first floor. In one of those few spots I saw him, my half brother

"Acke"

"Hello Tara. Surprised?"

"I- I can't believe-"

"yeah, yeah, you can´t believe your big half brother was capable of hurting you, but guess what? It´s happening Tara"

"You were the one who had been hurting me? But why?"

"Easy, I hurt you because I can, and because I want the tesseract, and they" he pointed at his back with his head where probably the humans were "want this realm, it looked like a good idea but someone else took that very same deal with certain god" He was referring to Loki and whoever he had made a deal with to conquer Earth, Loki wanted me on his side, I said no. And now my brother was forcing me to be on his side, plus to betray my friend and taking the tesseract away from him?

"Just let me go Acke. I don´t want to be in anyone´s side"

"But you will. Unless you want to be this puppies´ dinner"

He smirked. I hated dogs, I feared them since I was attacked by one in my fourth birthday and he knew this. I started to hyperventilate

"Maybe you just need a little lesson. Attack"

The next thing I knew, dogs were biting me and scratching me making me bleed and hurt so bad I started to wish for death. I could feel their teeth everywhere and the growling and barks made me wanted to cover my ears. I heard the humans laugh with my brother. Loki was right about humans being disgusting creatures, not all them were like that but the humans in here were. As I saw my own blood spread through the floor and one dog biting my ankle I thought _How funny that the God of Mischief was the one that asked nicely and my own brother is the one threatening me._ That was the only thing I could think clearly and I knew that from that moment on I hated my brother, but there was nothing I could do to get rid of him.

************************END OF FLASHBACK************************************

I woke up screaming. My arms hurt and for a minute I thought a dog had attacked me during my sleep, but I had injured myself, scratching my arms while I slept. I sought and lied down in my bed. Suddenly I remembered it wasn´t just a nightmare, it was a memory and burst into tears.

I wondered if someone had heard me. Probably they did. I was so embarrassed, I wanted to disappear, while I touched my necklace I remembered I had the portkey again with me, I could go anywhere I wanted to go. And I knew exactly where to go.

Half a second later I was standing in front of a glass door. It was a middle sized cell. With a crystal door with little holes so the prisoner could talk to whoever was outside. In a bench placed against the wall was Loki, sleeping. He immediately opened his eyes as if he had been waiting for me. It was dark and I could only see for a dim of light in the top of his cell probably they placed it so he was never out of view for anyone.

"Hey there" I said

"You are terrible at sneaking" He whispered while he sat down in the bench

"I know, you´ve told me several times. Aren´t there supposed to be guards or something?"

"Guards are easy targets, they have cameras instead"

"Ups, guess I messed up"

"They won't do anything. They´ll wait until something interesting happen"

He approached to the door to have a better view of me, even when he was well indented his eyes had a dim of evil. I unconsciously placed a hand on the glass, and I noticed what I´d done when he did the same. I wished so badly he was out of that cell, beside me.

That´s when I noticed I was touching the portkey, the reason he was placing his had near mine was to make a connection with me and the portkey! In the same time it takes someone to blink, he was out of the cell, right behind me.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He started to laugh

"Oh, Tara, deep inside you´re still that naive and tender blondie aren´t you?"

Rage filled my body and for the first time in my life I slapped him, hard. His face turned and when he looked back at me there was no mercy in his eyes, I was so angry my breath was affected. He chuckled with grim and I knew he was about to attack me. I clenched my fists, but try to reason with him anyway.

"Look Loki, we have both changed. You were right about this realm I admit it, and I wouldn´t have survived one day without you, and I actually nearly died thanks to Acke when we broke apart. I depend on you, but you also depend on me, I mean, look at you. What you´ve done, what you´ve become…"

My voice broke. I was about to cry, Loki was having a struggle with himself and finally he just ask

"What are you doing here?"

"I think I just needed to be sure"

"Of what?"

I shrugged and answered

"That I could work with those who are against you. But I can´t, I´ll never be able to"

I stared at the ground, remembering myself that crying was not an option, when I looked back at him, he was staring at me with blank expression. This was so frustrating

"Loki say something!" I asked furious and desperate

"What do you want me to do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them

"Kiss me"

_What? Why did I say that? _ I felt so stupid. But that was what I actually wanted; to kiss him and forget anything ever happened. Forget he had become a monster and was now a threaten to Earth, forget that I had abandoned him when he needed me the most and was now betraying him again by working with Fury, forget that we ever broke apart.

"You know that won´t change anything"

"I just need to know" I whispered

"It won't be the same"

* * *

But it _was _the same, it did felt the same. As soon as my lips touched hers it was as if those two years haven´t passed at all. I was right, deep inside her was that same sweet and tender woman I used to… whatever it was that I felt for her. I passed my hands through her hair, and then slid them to her back, and when I felt the distance between us wasn´t close enough, I pulled her waist closer to my boy, but I felt something in my chest that avoided me to have her closer. I was her arm, she was holding her portkey, and this was just a trap to get me back to my cell!

I could have pushed her away before it was too late, but her body was such a delicious trap. I wanted to keep kissing her, holding her until we had to get back to reality.

When I opened my eyes I was back in my cell, she had tears in her cheeks

"I´m sorry" She whispered, I stroke her cheek with my thumb

"That´s all right, you´ve learned from the best"

When I was back it took me some minutes to realized that everyone was there; The avengers, agent hill, selveigh, Jane, Darcy… everyone. They all had the same disappointed and and cold expression in their faces.

"I guess I´m trouble"


	9. Chapter 9

"Trespassing, complicity in an escape-"

"_Attempt_ of escape" I interrupted Fury, he just looked at me and continued

"Murder in second degree, espionage-"

"Now, that one´s funny"

"Obstruction to justice" he continued raising his voice "Illegal possession of weapons, duel, and aggression against an agent… I could continue all day Miss Morgan"

"_Doctor _Morgan" I corrected him annoyed

We had been in that improvised interrogation room for hours. It was a little living room with cameras all over the place and a two faces mirror. I was handcuffed to a table where Fury started reading my rights and asking me questions about not only last night but my whole life and I hated that. Natasha was there as well but she almost didn´t talk.

"Whatever _Doctor _Morgan, do you have any idea how much time you´ll spend in jail with this criminal record?"

"I could get death sentence" I said smirking at him

"Oh no, I would make sure that didn´t happen. Actually I would do everything in my power to keep you alive for many, many years _Doctor, _and then, when seventy years or more had passed by and everyone had realized you don´t age a bit, when everyone see the freak you are, you would get transfer to a S.H.I.E.L.D prison and you would be alone, with no one to share your pitiful little life with"

I stared at him pretending not to care, he wouldn´t dare to make humanity lose their balance by making them notice the existence of immortality, but then I thought, after all these super heroes in not only Manhattan, but the whole world; would people really be that surprised by immortality? Probably not. As I stared at Fury I realized how much the fact of living way longer than I thought I was suppose to, made me feel the grief of loneliness in my life.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked giving up.

"Everything; since those Russian clowns that broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D prison and your relationship with them, to how you got into Loki´s cell and got him out of there"

I sighed this was going to be long and painful.

"Fine I´ll tell you how ended up with the Alliance"

"The Alliance?"

"That´s how they called themselves, I know; too mainstream, but that´s how they call it"

"Fine now, please…"

I sighed again and starting telling them everything I knew about them, since how they kidnapped me and forced me to join them using the only two things I had in my life; my brother and Loki.

_*********************************************FLASHBACK********************************************************_

_**1 year 5 moths ago. **_

_**Paris, France**_

"Isn´t it nice when we can talk like civilized people" Acke said as he took a sip of his coffee.

I looked around us. A couple of girls were laughing and watching an attractive teenager with his friends two tables from theirs, a young couple talking with their faces really close; a woman in her forties reading a book and taking sips of wine every now and then, some mothers with their children chatting while trying to make their children stay in their seats, and a man with glasses writing in his laptop.

This was one of those few days when everything looked peaceful and normal. As soon as I accepted to talked to Acke he took me shopping, made a tour of Paris showing me since the Eiffel tower to the louvre museum taking his time to show me every single painting he liked telling each masterpiece story, with his long explanations we could only see one hallway. Now it was around five o´clock in the afternoon and we were sat in a café, pretending we were a happy little family, but the true was that I was terrified and I didn´t smile once that day.

"It isn´t that nice when I remember all you put me through to get to this point" I said with a glimpse of gloomy in my voice. He left his empty cup in the table, put both forearms in it and approached his face to mine with a scary smirk

"Listen, _Tara, _people still call you Tara right? Well It all could be simpler if you had joined the Alliance from the beguiling, I don´t see how such a powerful group would negatively affect you. And respect to what I had as you said _put you through;_ you now, deep in your heart that I did it for your own good" He smiled in such a nice way it was scary

A blond young woman approach to us and talked to my brother

"souhaitez-vous une autre tasse de café?"* She asked with a sweet voice. My brother smiled nicely and said

"oui, s'il vous plaît" The girl filled the cup with more black coffee and my brother smiled at her as if to say thank you.

It wasn´t difficult for my brother to find admirers with his silver blond hair and piercing gray eyes, all he had to was to ask and smile and everyone would do what he ordered. Everyone except me and that made his blood boiled because even when he was the favorite sibling for all Vanaheim, I had always been the one that received more attention from our father.

"Well, now that we have the family gathered we should continue with our plans. Now go to your hotel and rest a little" He stood up and started to walk away but then turn around and said "By the way you should make makeover, I don´t know dye your hair or something"

*************************_**FLASHBACK**************************************************************_

"And what were those plans?" Fury asked

"I was supposed to find Loki and make him trust me, which wouldn´t be hard, then we were suppose to annihilate him and with the tesseract he was planning to rule the Earth"

"And what about the Alliance" Natasha asked speaking for the first time

"Yeah well, they were just suppose to help at the end he would just get rid of them that´s why he recluted very few of them"

"What about those scars in your forehead?" She asked

"My brother made them when I…" I stopped myself

"When you what?" Fury insisted. I hawked

"When I killed a couple of people?"

"What do you mean with a couple of people?" He insisted

I counted in my head and before the terror invaded my mind I answered

"Forty five including the teacher" I saw both of their mouth opening with shock and disgust. Now they understood how well the word monster suited me.


	10. Chapter 10

***********************FLASHBACK*********************************

**1 year four months ago.**

**Saint Petersburg. **

My life was changed forever. Now I could never have children because I would remind that day for the rest of my life and those memories would follow me to the death, I was afraid those bad actions would be paid by an innocent's life. Now I could never hear a child scream in their games because I would remember that horrible moment when my swords tasted for the very first time innocent blood.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Dye your hair or something" Acke had told me. And I knew exactly what color it would be.

My hair was now raven black, curls covering my face. My forehead had those recent cuts that reminded what I should be proud about but I was only of. I roared and punched the mirror, it cracked and pieces felt from it, leaving only a few pieces stuck to the wall. I stretched my hand and my black Falcata appeared. I grabbed some strands of hair and cut it, so the fringe would cover those horrible scars.

I walked through the storage. My brother was in the same place I had been reputedly been bitten and where those dogs –that I had also murdered- attacked me wildly. Acke was watching a map placed on a table, he was alone.

I leaned on the railing of the balcony to see him better.

"Hello there sicka" My brother said without looking at me, I hated this nickname

"Why?" I said simply

"Why what?"

"Why as a proof to my loyalty I had to kill a bunch of fourth graders? James had to kill a corrupt politician, Kendra her mother that mistreated her all her life and Ivan a serial killer. Why did _I _had to be the one that killed an innocent"

"You were the softest one. I was afraid you were too weak"

I jumped from the balcony and landed in the same floor my brother was, he was still checking that stupid map without looking at me, so he didn´t see as I stretched my arm to call for my weapon

"Too weak?"

"Yeah, now I see you are capable of anything" He chuckled

"Damn right I am" I said and I stabbed him in the back, without hesitation.

He gasped for the surprise and the pain; I forced his body to face me. He had his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly, trying to say something. I crossed my forearms and recharged them in the pommel of my sword.

"Ta-Tara"

"You wanted to see a monster?" I grabbed my swords with both arms and right before I stabbed him once again I said "Well here´s your monster"

*********************************FLASHBACK*************************************

"Didn´t the alliance killed you for betrayal or something?" Natasha asked

"They tried to but I told them I was the one they would respond to now. I made James the responsible of the group while I was away. I had in mind to find Loki and warn him, but then many things got in the way so I just started to live a normal life"

"You have idea of how twisted that sounds" Fury snapped

"I do but it´s the only thing I really wanted in my life"

We were in a jet back to the high security prison. We had made a deal, I was still going to help them, but from my personal cell at the brand new jail, made for Loki and now myself. I was going to be in a different corridor of Loki, of course, so I could never see him. I would be in a comfortable-ish cell, where I could work for them. The only thing was that they could visit me whenever they wanted to, but I had no way to contact them. The mission was to find Acke and send him to Vanaheim, although I suggested Asgard was a better place to hold a criminal. Vanaheim was a realm against violence –which means I was probably vanished already- and it didn´t have a place to hold criminals as my brother. We also needed to figure out the origins of the Alliance and how and why did Acke choose the people who did.

"What?" I asked rudely to Banner who had been looking at me all the time we had been in that yet. He was sat in front of me but unlike me, he wasn´t handcuffed

"Nothing" He said in peaceful and controlled voice

"Don´t you hate me like everyone else?"

"No" he said thoughtfully "I´m disappointed"

"Disapoin-?" I started laughing "What did you expect me to be, come on: Loki´s friend, secret alliance, I´m surprise you still don´t want to kill me yourself. I´m a monster remember?"

"Just because everyone says you are a monster, doesn´t mean you have to act like one"

"Says who?" I dared him.

"Says me" he said again with his gentle voice but now with a glimpse of determination. I remembered what I´d heard about him and what he had told me himself. For the first time I really felt sympathized with someone

"I-I´m sorry Bruce"

"It´s okay. You know, I read the report of your…interview, with Fury. And there´s two things that I saw; one, you are not telling the whole true, I don´t believe someone like you would suddenly spit out her whole story-"

"That sounds like something Stark would say" I pointed out

"Yeah well, it was his idea, but also; you are a brokenhearted person, you are a" He searched mentally for a way to describe it "a hurricane of emotions right now, so listening to them wouldn´t be exactly a good idea. You want revenge, a release, a closing chapter in your problematical phase in life, but the way you want to achieve it isn´t the correct one"

"Is this why you volunteered to escort me, to give me a lecture?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Listen Tara, I know your life isn´t exactly what you want it to be right now, I know that there are too many people that have hurt you but your ways to give them what you think they deserve are not the correct ones, you need to see that"

"Hey!" Said Stark turning around as much as his seatbelt let him from the copilot seat "I said that as well!"

"I never said you didn´t" Bruce said with a-matter-of-fact voice

I smiled, these guys somehow managed to make me feel like a normal person again.


	11. Chapter 11

**********************************FLASHBACK****************************************************************************

**New York**

**1959**

I had lost count on how many times I had told Tara I hated this hideous music, but she refused to listen to me. She had dragged me down to this pathetic, rich midgardians´ party. And as she always did she left me there by my own, while she went for some punch, which used to delay about fifteen endless minutes. I took a look at my watch, ten minutes, five minutes to go, I sighed and leaned on the dessert table. When I heard a couple of men mention Tara I started to listen to their conversation without turning my head.

"So you think she´ll like me?" The first man was saying

"Of course she will, she´ll fall for you" The second man answered

"And…who is she?"

"Well, turn your head slowly to the right"

I glance toward their same direction

"You see her?" The second man said "Tied, blond hair, green dress-"

"Oh I see" The first man said, yes they were talking about Tara, who was now looking for me "She´s pretty, she looks like Audrey Hepburn, only blonder"

"Right? That makes her hotter" The second man said and I could see as he winked his friend.

Tara saw me and smiled, two drinks in hand she approached to me, not before giving a quick look to the men beside me, and something in her face told me she knew what they were talking about. Well, that and her next move. After she gave me the drink she made a dazzling smile

"´Ello love" she said a little exciter than usual, then pulled me by my tie and gave me a dramatic, quick kiss making me spill the punch. Then she turned around and saw with fake surprise to the two men "Oh, hello Mason, and…."

"Jackson, Tyler Jackson" He said reaching out his hand so she would shake it, instead she just whispered

"Right" making a quick wave with her gloved finger pointing at him

"You never mentioned you had a boyfriend" Mason –the second man- said suspiciously "Last time we talked you said you were mere friends with Mr. Ray"

"Oh, well" she said making a quick gesture with one hand as she sipped the punch with the other and the shrugged "things change"

"By last time, I meant thirty minutes ago" Mason said. She widened her eyes and laughed nervously as she shrugged again

"Well many things can change in one hour-"

"Half an ho-"

"Especially with a woman, you know. Well nice to meet you Hunter"

"It´s Tyler"

"Right, that´s what I meant" Then she crossed her arm with mine and we started walking

"That was the most pitiful thing I´ve ever saw you do. And I though you wanted to keep _us _a secret"

"Yeah, well, I needed to do something" Then she started to whisper "People start thinking I´m playing for the other team"

************************************END OF FLASHBACK********************************

I woke up, not knowing the hour, but the dazzling white lights of the hallways weren´t on yet, so it was probably still dark outside. I sat in my bed, conscious that I could never get to sleep again. I smiled at the dream I´ve just had. More a memory than anything else, I liked this kind of dreams especially because they didn´t come often. I liked that Tara, not that I still didn´t feel the same way of her know, but remembering her British accent, blond hair, childish face and dazzling smile with a clumsy attitude made wonder what had happened to her. Was it my fault? If it was I didn´t see the time when I would forgive myself. Of all my crimes, this was by far, the worst

* * *

"AAG,What is this!" I yelled as I covered my face with my hands, out of nowhere some horrible radiant white lights had turn on making the whole hallway shine of white and waking me up in the worst way

"You´re alarm clock, now get up!" I heard a female voice said I uncovered one eye; she was tall, black, no exactly thin –not thin at all- with an S.H.I.E.L.D uniform shirt. She was standing right outside my cell with her arms crossed; she had this appearance that makes you think that she could either be a sweetheart or your worst nightmare.

"You´re from a military family aren´t you" I stated as I sat on my bed and squinted my eyes trying to get used to the light

"Damn right I am now get up" She said before she turned around and walked away. I stood up and looked around me. Outside my cell in a strategically point where it could capture everything, was a vigilance camera.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled at the camera "A camera _and _a guard? Loki has more privacy than I do"

Which was probably a lie because there were cameras surrounding not only his cell but the whole hallway, instead I had one camera and one guard. I took a look at a door that was in my cell. I tried to open it when I had just got here, but the latch emitted a red glow and remained closed.

I walked toward the door and this time the latch emitted a green glow and opened; it was a bathroom. It had a shower, a toilet, a washbasin and a mirror. I wonder why they had blocked it last night; probably they were afraid I was going to suicide with the toothbrush or something. After I took a quick shower I put on the same clothes of last night; a gray blouse, jeans and my usual black leather jacket and black laced boots. When I got out of the bathroom, I turned around and tried to open it again; red glow.

"Especial delivery" Said the same guard who had returned.

"Fury sends you this" She said and she put an envelope in a hole that looked like a mail box and it felt in the floor of my cell I took it up and looked at the woman "And this"

She was holding two different uniforms in both of her hands one was orange and the other one was blue

"What are those?"

"You´re uniforms, choose"

"Loki wasn´t wearing one"

"He was supposed to but he insists in wearing that green lantern costume"

"The blue one" I said she put it in the mailbox and felt in my cell. I took it and noticed it was too big for me, eight to say the least "Um, I´m not size eight"

"You will be" The guard assured me with a smile

"I don´t think so. My metabolism doesn´t let me get fat" I said with a shrug. The woman made a grimace while she inclined her head and made a sound like an _hmm. _She made a lot of gestures and expressions with her voice, I liked that.

"Lucky girl" She said while she shook her head. She didn´t mean it "By the way you have visits"

"Oh, sure, let them in"

The woman raised an eyebrow

"I was gonna let her in anyway"

"Her?" But she had turned around and walking away and I knew she was the type of women that never turned her head back.

I dressed in the bathroom –it had opened again- and when I leaved I let it slightly open so I could open it at any time. When I got out someone was outside of the cell sat in a chair; Darcy.

* * *

"Dar-"

"Hey Tara, if that´s your real name"

I sighed

"Yes, Tara Morgan is in fact my birth name"

"Good, at least I know something about you"

"Well what do you want to know about me?"

"I don´t know dude, everything. I mean I used to tell you everything about me. You practically knew my whole life, and now I find out I don´t know you at all. I just feel… betrayed"

She was looking at me with a determined look, but she was unconsciously rubbing her hands

"What are you worried about?"

"So the psychology part is true?"

"Yes. Darcy many things I told _were _true, I know it´s hard to believe because now I´m a complete different person. You were the person I was the most honest with"

"And all this time I was actually talking to Loki-"

"He changed as well, Darcy. We suffered in different ways and we weren´t there for each other, so it just made the pain stronger"

"It´s kind of difficult to imagine a nice Loki"

"And yet you saw him. Just because he used a different name and different cloths doesn´t mean he wasn´t like that you know"

"Um, you never saw the way he saw me when you were not around. It´s like I stank or something"

I laughed, yep that´s Loki

/

It was weird seeing Tara like this, it was like watching a whole different person, I was used to the blond version Audrey Hepburn always smiling childishly and slightly sexy. And now looking at her with this Amy Lee style was so freaky. Her smile was still captivating but now it was also frightening, whatever happened in those two years marked her life forever.

Suddenly she started telling me her whole life, since her birth in Sweden and how she met Loki –they both discovered ways to sneak into their own planets so their parents wouldn´t see them together- and how she was betrayed by her own brother turning her in what was now.

"Dude that´s horrible"

"I know"

"Look I´m sorry I was mad at you but-"

"Don´t be its complete understandable, but it did felt bad" She said "What were you worry about?"

"Well-"My cell phone interrupted me-the guards let me keep it because I was waiting for a call- it was Jane, I answered "What happened"

"It´s confirmed, Darcy. You need to tell Tara"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and Fury says you should be aware of all her reactions"

"Wait, you told Fury I was coming?"

"He was going to know anyway, Darcy"

"Okay, see ya Jane"

"Be careful" She said and hung up. Holly crap, if this information was true, we were fucked up. I now realized why they never told me anything of their secret info; it feels better not to know sometimes, that your world is in its border to the extinction.

"What´s wrong?" Tara asked. I sighed looking for the words to say it. _Come on, this is Tara you need to go straight to the point with her_

"Someone just stole the tesseract from Asgard"


	12. Chapter 12

I was completely shock, was this true? Was this some kind of test?

"That´s impossible" I assured Darcy, who just shrugged

"But it´s true; Thor went to Asgard last night because he was called or something. I´ve never understood how that works. The point is, before he went he told us the tesseract was in danger and he would tell us how it all end up in his return"

"An it turns out it has been stolen" I concluded

"Exactly"

"But who could have been? Loki is here, my brother is dead, so is Ivan who-"But then the name stroke into my head "Thanos"

"What?"

"Thanos, or _him,_ however you like to call him. It´s him, he stole the tesseract, don´t know how but he did"

"That´s impossible" Darcy said

"You´re getting out of words" I pointed out "Why are you really here Darcy?"

She blushed and started to stutter

"Just say it as it is"

Darcy swallowed and sighed before she started talking

"Jane told me to come here- I was going to do it anyway, I swear- because she said I´ve had more contact with you than any of them so I could ask you some random questions and try to figure out if you were saying the true"

"And you think you can read me?"

"No"

"So, why did you accept, if you knew I was going to lie impudently?"

"Did you?"

"No" I said honestly "But I could"

"Yet you didn´t. That´s why I´m here"

"Look Darcy I´m going to be honest with you; I cannot help you, not inside this" I said pointing the glass with my hands

"Yes you can, just tell me what to do"

I sighed as I stood up and wandered around the cell, I picked up Fury´s package. Funny, I didn´t know the slogan of shield was some kind of Nordic symbol in the shape of a snake

"What you need to do, is go back to the avenger´s tower and tell Thor that I ask for permission to talk to my father" I said

"Your father, the almighty of Vanaham?"

"Va-na-heim" I corrected "And yes, tell him that-"

I stopped myself when everything hit me. Oh god, it was all part of a plan.

"Tell him what?" Darcy asked bringing me back to our conversation

"Tell him that I just need my father to know I´m going, that I don´t need his permission I´m gonna go anyway"

"But you just-"

"Darcy, please do as I say. I´ll explain later" I said

The woman just nodded and before she turned around she said

"You do realize that by killing your brother you made yourself the future queen of Vanaham don´t you?"

I didn´t even have time to correct her, for the first time I realized about it. I was the future queen of Vanaheim.

"Guard" Darcy said as she walked away and a noise made me know that some kind of door was being opening to Darcy. The lady guard walked toward my cell as my friend left.

I showed the woman the envelope as I let a playful smile spread across my face.

"How long have you been out of your cell?" I asked the woman who smiled as well

"Took you pretty much time to figure it out uh?" She asked "How did you noticed?"

"The symbol in the envelope; your symbol"

Then the woman transformed right before my eyes into Loki.

"Surprise" He whispered

"But yesterday, I-"

"I know, yesterday I was on that cage, so I was in the morning"

"So… you killed her?"

"The guard? Of course, she was giving me a hard time before you came in. I had planned it for a long time, you are the piece that was missing in my master plan"

"But how-?"

"Just open it Tara, we do not have much time, I will explain it as we get out"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I opened the package inside were my too bracelets, my falcatas.


	13. Chapter 13

**FLASHBACK**

**London 2 012**

**S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters (England)**

Marissa Schafer didn´t notice me coming in, otherwise she would already have been trying to reach for her guards. I had been fifteen minutes or so in the slightly dark room, leaned in the wall, watching her as she was talking to director Aleksandrov, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D in Russia. They were talking about Manhattan, they wanted to act but didn´t know what to. I had the answer and was just matter of time till I shared it with the world.

They stopped talking with a sighed and a formal farewell. She was about to initiate another conversation when I stopped her.

"Looking for a happy ending?" I started. The woman jumped, turned and when she looked at me she opened her eyes widely. I saw her hand going to one of the screens, probably to call for her guards "Don´t bother Miss Schafer, I already took care of that. It is just you and me"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" She asked regaining her composure

"My name is Tara and I´m here to help"

"Help who? You are not from Earth" She pointed out. Probably it was my dark clothes or the fact I had sneaked out on her , whatever it was the more years I spent in Earth, the more easily people noticed I was not human. My bad

"I am as Midgardian as you, well, probably not as much. Still, I want to help; help Manhattan, all those innocent people. I can save them"

"How?"

"Easy; send a bomb"

The blond woman looked at me in shock, and frowned

"A bomb?"

"Yes"

"And you expect me to convince everyone to throw a bomb into a civilian population just to what, create more chaos?"

"Not exactly, you see; these group of soldiers that call themselves avengers, I don´t believe they´ll let a bomb explode in the middle of Manhattan. Is the best opportunity to save them from the chitauri"

"These creatures from another planet" She continued

"So you´ve been informed about them"

"Slightly, we know almost nothing about them. There is not a lot of information available. If you would like to enlighten me…"

"The chitauri are neither from Earth nor from Asgard, they´re from another realm, completely isolated and so far away that you can only be transported there through a portal. That´s what Loki is trying to create, a portal for them to have a free ride to your precious planet. There are millions of them and sorry for not having as much hope on your heroes as you do but; they won´t be able to handle them by themselves. This bomb, if my plan goes right, will be carried outside the portal destroying the chitauri and eventually, you can work on a way to close the portal. The important thing is to get rid of the enemy and save the civilians"

"And if it doesn´t goes as planned"

"Well, you still win, except a lot of New Yorkers will die" I pointed out

Marissa frowned; she realized there was no other option

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Believe me, it will, but you must insist, that bomb must be thrown"

"I will never be able to convince Fury"

"Fury? Who said anything about his approval? He won´t be able to say no if all of you have already agreed on this"

The woman sighed, shaking her head, not to say no, but to organize her thoughts

"Who are you _really _trying to save Tara?" She asked.

"You´re people will be saved, let´s live it at that" I said and I walked towards the door

"If this works…" Marissa started

"That it will" I assured, I turned, she was looking at me severely

"If it does, and the humans are saved. I will be in a debt, won´t I?"

"Of course" I said "But don´t worry, you may not need to remember that for a while"

And then I walked away

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It took one hit of my sword to break the glass and also to activate the alarm

"Shit" I said "Where´s the port key?"

"In the same place the orb is" Loki answered

I rolled my eyes not willing to play any sort of games

"Meaning…"

"Fury has it"

I felt like my heart was going to get out of my chest

"Damn" I muttered, Loki nodded "I think now would be a good time to use one of your precious doppelgangers"

"What for?" Loki said as he pointed at the camera. I coursed again making Loki raise an eyebrow "You know, the black hair does suits you, but I cannot say I´m not overly fond of the courses"

"Shut up" I said, not in the mood for a lecture "I guess you have a route of escape or something"

In that moment a group of agents entered from each side of the hallway, closing of escape chances, or so they though

"I´ll take the ones of the left" I rushed to say, and watch Loki make a half smile as he walked toward the guards of the right. Well I guess he also like that part of the new Tara.

I stood in front of the guards with my two falcatas in each hand. Unlike like the guards in the right, they didn´t attack right away, Loki was already finishing with the guards in his side but the ones in front of me just stood and stared. Giving the first hit wasn´t my style, but then again, I wasn´t going to stand there all day. I smiled at them and then as soon as I moved, they understood the meaning of it; the guards tried to knock me down or shoot me but I was too fast and strong, by the time Loki approached to me, they were all in the ground

"No blood, outstanding" The god said while he looked at them men lying unconscious on the floor

"Yeah I´m trying this new thing where I don´t kill innocent people" I answered. Loki raisend and eyebrow and started to walk away.

"Can you teleport somewhere?" I asked

"And where exactly are we heading; the avengers' tower is not an option"

"Anywhere is better than here, Loki. Besides I need that portkey by tomorrow" I said as we walked as fast as we could and I broke every camera I found on our way

"And why the haste?"

"There´s somewhere I need to be" I answered simply. I felt Loki´s hand on my shoulder and when I looked at me he had a boggled expression on his face

"And where are _we _ heading tomorrow?"

"oh, now we are a team…" I started "Well if you´re so interested _we _ are visiting my father"

Loki looked at me

"You are right; we are not a team"

I laughed shaking my head, Loki always making messes and always avoiding getting directly into trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where exactly are we?" I asked Loki as we appeared on an alley connecting to a street

"London" He answered as we entered to the street and he guided me to a building "And this is a-"

"Hotel, I know" I rushed to cut him

"How do you know?" He asked as we entered

"I know a hotel when I see it, Loki" I said looking at him "Besides, I´ve been here before"

He halted and looked at me; he just needed to raised an eyebrow to let me now he demanded an explanation. I sighed and responded

"I was here, in London two years ago"

"Before or after you killed your brother?" He asked. I looked around to see if anyone had heard that, apparently not

"After. This was the first place where I hid" I lied, but this time he saw strait through me

"Right. You know Tara? Not many can lie to me and get away with it, No one to be honest; except you. Although sometimes you really forget little details in your lies, like right now; the fact that Acke died a year ago and you were here before that happened"

_Damn _

"Let´s just check in" I said, but he peered at me "Come on, I´ll explain later, I swear!"

I kept walking but he stopped me putting a hand across my shoulders. _Please don´t make a scene_ I begged mentally

"I always did the talk remember? We have to pretend to have a reservation" He said, dropping Acke out of the conversation, at least for now and went to check in.

"I´ll never get how you do that" I said as I walked around the room. I t was pretty big and cozy although it only had one bed _for the old times, _I thought.

"Well, believe it or not magic helps" he answered giving me the key of the room "besides I always do the talking. And I never fail"

"Oh, really? Remember Chicago, 1946?" I asked giggling

"Fine, I failed once"

"And New Jersey in 1978?" I giggled, I could tell that he didn´t know whether to laugh or to get angry

After making a desperate gasp he changed the subject

"So you need to get back the portkey to meet with your father"

"Yes… so how are we going to get it?"

"First we need I need to get the Orb back to-"

"Wait a minute, why is your spear more important than my portkey?"

"Because my orb is here. You know I lied to you did you not?" I just stared at him "and you didn´t say anything"

I sighed and answered

"I knew you were lying about something but wasn´t sure if it was about the Orb or my portkey and-I cut myself and started fresh "You know what? This is actually perfect"

"It is?"

"Yes, look; Fury is expecting me to go for my portkey and you going for your orb and that´s why the council have it, because they needed to be sure it was sa-"

"Wait a minute" He cut me off "How do you know about the council?"

"Well I…" I started to stuttered until the right words came to my mouth "Look there´s something I need to tell you"

Loki sat in the edge of the bed looking intriguingly at me while I wandered around the room talking

"Two years ago, yes, I came here to London but It wasn´t because I was hiding from Acke, I wasn´t even part of the _alliance_ yet. I was watching T.V that day; a reportage about the Stark Tower that was schedule to start running the next year when the topic of the reportage suddenly changed as the camera captivated some sort of booming attacking Manhattan. Sounds familiar?"

"The chitauri?" He suggested leaning forward

"Yes. It took me some minutes to piece everything together, but when I did I came here, to London. I didn´t know their name was S.H.I.E.L.D or their magnitude but I knew they existed because after we…you… after you leaved a couple of people showed up at my door asking me all sorts of questions about you, but under the name of Stephen Ray. We had caught their attention when they realized accidentally how long Stephen´s record was and mine too of course. One of the people that showed up was named Marissa Schafer. Who now I know is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and more importantly the director and represent of England"

"Go on" Loki said when I paused. This was the difficult part

"I realized there was one way to stop the chitauri so I came to England and give my suggestion to Schafer –she didn´t recognized me at first- which was; sending a missile"

I saw loki´s expression completely changing

"It was _you!"_

"Yes but-"

"All this time you- you were the one that provoked all this, who provoked _my fall. _ I was so close, so close! And all this time I was vanquished by the one who swore to be always by my side!"

"Yes, but that was madness Loki!" I shouted and he stood up

"You have any idea what I had to face on Asgard? The shame, the-the opprobrium I went through? And all this time I was not even defeated, I was betrayed!"

I lowered my gaze as a tear ran through my cheekbone

"You make sound like I did it to harm you"

"We used to be in the same team"

"Same team?" I looked him directly in the eyes "_you _were the one who left! _You _were the one the one that went chasing his poisonous dream-"

"Now you sound just like Thor-"

"And _YOU _WERE THE ONE WHO LIED! You swore you would stay with me and you went, you left with you own army and I were left alone. I was bit and kick and torture and transform into this-this monster that I´m barely capable to look in the mirror"

I was a mess now; with tears speeding from my eyes and about to scream my lungs. Someone knocked at the door and Loki opened it, just to have an excuse to stop looking at me

"Is everything alright sir?" A man asked

"Yes, my wife and I just" I looked at his back when he said _wife_ "were just having a disagreement. But we will cut it off"

"Please" The man said before leaving

"Wife?" I asked raising an eyebrow after he closed the door

"It was the only excuse I could find to get a one bed room"

Before I could control myself I slapped him in the face

"This is beginning to be a costume for you isn´t it?" He asked rubbing his cheek

"Yes, and so is this" I said as I grabbed his suit with a hand, firmly and pulled him toward me and kissed him quickly and then push him away. He looked me directly into my eyes and this time he was the one who pulled me and kissed me but with a wild passion.


End file.
